


Friendship and Greatness Have In Common That They Both Take Work

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [19]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Agnes doesn't regret extending her hand to Taylor Hebert.
Relationships: Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver & Original Character(s)
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	Friendship and Greatness Have In Common That They Both Take Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Taylor, Agnes knows, is going to be _great_. For good or bad, for better or worse, she’s going to be _great_. She’s going to be _dangerous_. She can feel it in her guts.

It’s not why she extended a hand to her. Nor is it _pity_ , or _remorse_.

(It’s not _only_ remorse.)

Agnes doesn’t regret her choice. Taylor is secretive, and she has trust issues bigger than Brockton Bay, and it’s going to take time and efforts if they want to make this friendship work, but it’s worth it, she thinks.

(She wants a real friend, not someone who will leave her behind at the first hardship. It’s worth putting in some effort.)

It’s worth having dinner with her dad, who is a dockworker, and her dad’s boyfriend, who works with the PRT.

Not that the dinner was a bad time. Just a somewhat awkward one. It lasted a bit too long, though, long enough that it’s dark outside by the time it’s over. 

Mister Wallis asks her if she wants him to drive her home. 

There’s a chunk of Empire 88 territory between Taylor’s house and hers. She accepts.

It turns out that he has a bike, not a car.

He stays silent during the ride, and only speaks to her when they reach her front door.

“I’m glad you’re Taylor’s friend. You’re good for her, I think.”

He hesitates.

“You can come to me, if you ever need help.”

Mister Wallis, Agnes thinks, is a lot like Taylor. Dangerous, and able of both great and terrible things.

It’s fine.

Agnes will be great too.


End file.
